La Chica Perfecta
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. One-shot. Seiya tendrá que asistir a un baile de beneficencia el día de su cumpleaños, aunque ira solo ya que está decepcionado de las mujeres. Pero Haruka le conseguira la chica perfecta para que lo acompañe esa noche especial. El problema es que la chica que Haruka le consiguio a Seiya es una acompañante y ella no será exactamente lo que Seiya imaginaba... Incluye Lemon.


_¡Hola!_

_Hoy, 30 de julio es un día super importante ¡Es el cumpleaños de mi amadisimo Seiya Kou! Y siendo una ocasión tan importante, tenía que traerle un regalo muy especial a mi pelinegro favorito, y por supuesto, para todas ustedes chicas.  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten de este fic!  
_

* * *

**La Chica Perfecta**

Por _Serenity_

–No, no y no. ¡Ya les dije que no voy a ir! –exclame molesto.

Mis hermanos, Yaten y Taiki Kou, me dieron severas miradas de molestia ante mi negativa. En cambio Haruka Tenoh, nuestra amiga y representante, acostumbrada a nuestras innumerables discusiones de toda la vida, busca la forma de persuadirme para que cambie de opinión.

–Ya deja de hacer berrinches, Kou, y dame una buena razón por la que no quieres ir al Baile de Beneficencia que está organizando Ami.

–Simple: es mi cumpleaños. Y ya tengo planes para ese día que no pienso cambiar.

–¿Y cuál ese gran plan de celebración? –pregunto Yaten arqueando una ceja con curiosidad–. ¿Encerrarte en tu departamento, llenarte de pizzas y hamburguesas mientras ves un maratón de "Como conocí a tu madre"?

Abrí la boca para rebatir el comentario de mi hermano, pero la cerré de inmediato ante su firme mirada, idénticas a las de Taiki y Haruka. Justamente eso es lo que pienso hacer en mi cumpleaños.

Atrás quedaron los cumpleaños en los que celebraba con una enorme fiesta que terminaba hasta el amanecer, rodeado de hermosas chicas que adoran mi música y yo hacia lo todo para complacer a aquellas bellas damas. Todo un Casanova incorregible que nunca pensaría en estar solo con una mujer.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando conocí a Kakyuu.

Kakyuu Yakashima era hermosa, compartimos muy buenos momentos juntos y por primera vez en mi vida pensé en la posibilidad de casarme ya que creí que había encontrado a mi compañera ideal. Que equivocado estaba. Más al no darme cuenta de que ella me estaba utilizando, y además me engañaba con otro.

Pase de ser Seiya Kou, miembro del grupo Three Lights e imparable Casanova, a ser un ermitaño que no quería volver a saber nada del sexo femenino.

Pero por supuesto, Haruka siempre está dispuesta a hacerme hacer lo impensable, y todo en nombre de Three Lights.

–Mira, Seiya, entiendo que lo de Kakyuu te haya afectado, pero ya es hora de que lo superes –dijo ella con calma –. Y la mejor forma de lograrlo es que consigas una cita y la lleves contigo al Baile.

–Es fácil decirlo, Tenoh, pero no hacerlo. Además ¿dime como rayos superas que la chica que amas te engañe con otro?

–Ay, no empieces con eso otra vez –dijo Yaten fastidiado–. ¡Eso fue hace seis meses! ¡Ya olvídala!

–Y lo me lo dices tú que parece que te mueres cada que peleas con Mina –dije sarcásticamente.

–No empiecen a discutir –dijo Taiki–. Entendemos lo mucho que te afecto lo que paso entre Kakyuu y tú, pero debes salir de aquí y enfrentarte al mundo nuevamente. Ese baile de beneficencia es muy importante para Ami, al igual que para Three Lights y debemos asistir.

–¡Ya les dije que no quiero ir!

–¡Iras, Kou! –exclamo Haruka alterada–. ¡Ya basta de compadecerte a ti mismo! ¡Comprende que esto es por el bien del grupo!

–Todo siempre es por el bien del grupo… –repetí con cansancio–. ¿Cuándo será el día que me dejen hacer lo que quiera?

–Cuando trabajes por tu cuenta –replico Haruka–. Hasta entonces, tienes que atenerte a las decisiones que se hagan en pro de Three Lights. Este es un trabajo de equipo.

–Pues entonces creo que ya es hora de que trabaje como solista y haga lo que yo quiera.

–¡No estarás hablando enserio!

–Lo digo muy enserio, Taiki. Ya estoy harto de todo esto.

–Mejor dicho, estás harto de que no te dejemos pasar todo el día encerrado en tu departamento, viendo televisión y jugando videojuegos desde lo de Kakyuu –dijo Yaten–. Ella ya rehízo su vida con alguien más, es hora de que tú también lo hagas.

–Yaten tiene razón, Seiya –coincidió Taiki–. ¿Por qué no te levantas de una vez, sales de aquí y vas tras alguna chica como antes? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que eras todo un Casanova, el soltero más cotizado de todo el mundo? Fácilmente podrías llevar a cualquier chica que quisieras al baile de beneficencia.

–No quiero salir con nadie. Ya dije que no voy a ir. No quiero tener a la mitad de las mujeres de ese baile sobre mí, molestándome todo el tiempo.

–En ese caso, pídele a cualquiera de tus amiguitas que te acompañe –dijo Haruka.

–O en el peor de los casos contrata a una acompañante –sugirió mi hermano menor.

–Aún no he caído tan bajo como para hacer eso, Yaten –dije con seriedad.

–Pues la idea de la acompañante no es tan mala –dijo Haruka con esa mirada que significa problemas. Grandes problemas para mí–. Al fin que se le contrataría para eso, para acompañarte al baile de beneficencia. Además, si quieres, y por ser tu cumpleaños, le podríamos pedir que te diera algún otro de sus servicios…

–Muy graciosa. No voy a salir con una acompañante.

–¿Desde cuándo tantos escrúpulos, Kou? –replico ella–. Nadie aparte de nosotros tendría que saber que es una acompañante. Esa chica lo único que haría es lucir bonita a tu lado, evitar que tengas todo un enjambre de mujeres alrededor de ti y después del baile podrías volver a deprimirte si quieres. Es más, yo misma me encargare de conseguirte a la acompañante perfecta para ti…

–No te atrevas, Tenoh –dije de modo amenazante para impedir que hiciera una locura. Cuando a Haruka Tenoh se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay ni quien la detenga.

–Claro que me atrevo. Es más, no te preocupes por nada que yo me encargo de conseguirte a la chica perfecta que te acompañara al baile.

–¡Te dije que no, Haruka! ¡No voy a ir! ¡No dejare que me consigas una chica que me acompañe a ese baile de beneficencia! ¡Y mucho menos que esa chica sea una acompañante!

–No te exaltes, Kou. Piensa en esto como… una cita a ciegas –dijo ella con una sonrisa condescendiente–. Y como tengo muchas cosas que hacer para que todo esté listo para el viernes, me retiro. Nos veremos después, muchachos.

Haruka salió de mi departamento rápidamente, dejándome como un tonto al no darme tiempo ni de gritarle todas las cosas que tenía pensado decirle. Pero eso ya lo hare en otra ocasión. No dejare que se divierta a costa mía por hacerme una cita con una acompañante. Y todo para fastidiarme.

Yaten me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro –Si yo fuera tú, más vale que consigas una cita por tu cuenta para evitar lo que sea que planee, Haruka.

–Ya dije que no iré a ese baile.

–Tienes que ir. Si no quieres ir por Three Lights, hazlo por Ami –dijo Taiki–. Ella cuenta que la presencia de los tres ayude a recaudar fondos para el área de pediatría del hospital.

Suspire profundamente. Claro, mi hermano mayor tenía que sacar a su novia como tarjeta para convencerme de ir. Nadie puede negarle nada a la dulce y encantadora doctora Ami Mizuno, y menos cuando se trata de algo en beneficio de los demás.

–Bien. Iré al baile, pero solo por Ami –dije con resignación–. Y detengan a Haruka de hacer lo que sea que esté pensando hacer.

–Descuida, cuenta con ello, hermano.

Los días pasaron en una relativa calma. La calma antes de la tormenta. En cuanto Haruka se enteró de que asistiría solo al baile, lo acepto sin mayor problema. Eso solo significa problemas ya que ella no acepta nada así como así, a no ser que esté planeando algo más. De solo pensar en sus planes, me dan escalofríos.

La noche del baile de beneficencia del hospital, Haruka, mis hermanos y yo llegamos juntos al hotel en donde se realizaría el evento en una lujosa limosina. Los flashes de las cámaras nos bombardeaban y los ensordecedores gritos de las fans se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor mientras entrabamos al hotel.

Fuimos directamente al salón de eventos donde se llevara a cabo el baile de beneficencia. Muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado y, con bebidas en mano, disfrutaban de la hora del coctel. Mis hermanos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Mina y Ami, esperándolos, así que junto con Haruka camine tras ellos. Después de todo, si accedí venir fue para apoyar a Ami para que recaudara los fondos que se necesitan para el hospital donde trabaja.

Mis hermanos saludaron a sus novias con un beso, por lo que yo no pude evitar mover mi mirada para no verlos. Sé que ellos realmente las quieren, pero desde lo de Kakyuu me es muy difícil observar demostraciones de afecto públicas.

Un momento después, Ami y Mina por fin se separaron de mis hermanos para saludarnos a Haruka y a mí.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro de que vinieras, Seiya –dijo Ami con cariño.

–Solo por ti estoy aquí –dije con una sonrisa.

–Y lo mejor es que conforme avance la noche, podremos convertir este baile en una fantástica fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo Mina, animada–. Como en los viejos tiempos.

–No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero arruinarle la noche a Ami.

–¡No seas aguafiestas! –replico Mina–. Esta también es tu noche. No todos los días es tu cumpleaños.

–Ya sé, pero…

–¿No saben si Michiru ya llego, chicas? –pregunto Haruka cambiando rápidamente de tema–. Quedamos de vernos aquí.

–Sí, esta con el director Garayan –respondió Ami–. Te acompaño, y así aprovecho para hablar de un asunto que tengo pendiente con él.

Haruka asintió y juntas se fueron hacia donde se encontraba Michiru, al otro extremo del salón. Un momento después, Mina también se separo de nosotros ya que vio a una vieja amiga suya que es modelo, por lo que se fue a saludarla mientras yo me quede con mis hermanos. Fuimos al bar a tomar unas copas, sin duda me iban a hacer falta para sobrevivir a tan larga noche.

–En lugar de estar bebiendo, ¿Por qué no vas tras alguna de las muchas mujeres que te están mirando?

–No me interesa ninguna de ellas, Taiki –replique mientras terminaba mi bebida.

Recorrí con la mirada el salón de eventos, notando como decenas de mujeres me miraban, ansiosas y desesperadas por ser la afortunada en conseguir mi atención. Sin duda son bellas, pero esta noche no quiero estar con ninguna… Excepto ella.

La mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida entro sola al salón, luciendo un encantador vestido azul zafiro que enmarca cada detalle de su cuerpo de diosa. Cabello dorado que resplandece bajo la luz de los candelabros de cristal que cuelgan en lo alto, una piel de porcelana, unos encantadores ojos y una dulce sonrisa.

–¿Seiya?

Ni siquiera les respondí a mis hermanos con tal de seguir contemplando a aquel bombón. Su mirada pronto se encontró con la mía y no dude en regalarle mi mejor sonrisa. Y pensar que quería olvidarme de las mujeres. ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Tengo que conocerla!

Estaba por avanzar para acercarme a ella, cuando sus ojos abandonaron los míos y se desviaron para saludar a alguien con la mano. Seguí la misma ruta que los ojos que ella, y me quede paralizado cuando vi que a quien saludaba era a Haruka, que no tardo en acercarse a ella y saludarla con un efusivo abrazo. Intercambiaron unas palabras que desde donde estoy no logro oír, pero un instante después las dos voltearon a verme. Hubo algo en la forma en que ambas me miraron mientras se acercan a mí que… ¡No!

–No puede ser… Chicos, díganme que Haruka no lo hizo.

–Podría decírtelo, pero es obvio que si lo hizo –dijo Yaten en un tono de burla.

–En verdad que Haruka es única –musito Taiki sorprendido–. No pensé que realmente fuera a conseguirte una acompañante.

–¡Shh! ¡No lo grites, Taiki!

–Lo que tú digas, Seiya –respondió mi hermano divertido por la situación.

Pero esto no tiene nada de divertido.

La chica más encantadora que he visto, y la primera por la que tengo un verdadero interés en mucho tiempo, resulta que es una acompañante que Haruka contrato para que este conmigo esta noche, ¡en mi cumpleaños! Podría considerarlo el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado, excepto porque conozco las malvadas intenciones que Haruka tiene siempre que se trata de mi.

Definitivamente era demasiado tarde para escabullirme y echarle a perder sus planes a Haruka, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ambas ya están frente a mí.

–Menos mal que estás aquí, Seiya –dijo Haruka con una sonrisa de satisfacción–. Quiero presentarte a la gatita.

–¿Gatita? –musite sorprendido.

–¿Y de casualidad la gatita tiene un nombre de verdad? –pregunto Yaten en un claro esfuerzo por contener su risa.

–Me llamo Serena Tsukino –dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa–. Es un placer finalmente conocerte, Seiya. Haruka me ha hablado mucho de ti.

–Sí, me imagino… –dije tratando de contener la molestia que siento contra la mujer que provoco todo esto –¿Nos podrías disculpar un momento, Serena?

–Claro.

Rápidamente sujete a Haruka del brazo y me aleje con ella para que Serena no pudiera escucharnos. Pero obviamente mis hermanos si querían escuchar lo que le diría, así que en menos de un segundo ya estaban con nosotros.

–¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Haruka? –pregunte molesto–. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kou! –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, como si esto no fuera nada del otro mundo.

–Haruka…

–Tranquilízate, Seiya –pidió Taiki–. No armes un escándalo.

–Todo esto es culpa de Haruka. ¿Por qué tenias que traerla?

–¿Acaso no te dije que iba a conseguirte a la chica perfecta para ti? Y no me vayas a decir que ni siquiera te gusta la gatita, porque vi la forma en que la mirabas antes de que te la presentara.

Eso era algo que definitivamente no iba a discutir, Serena me gusto desde el instante en que la vi, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Haruka organizo todo esto para que saliera con una acompañante.

–El punto es que no voy a hacer esto. No voy a salir con ella –dije con firmeza, aunque una parte de mi lo lamentaba porque realmente quería conocer a Serena en circunstancias más normales.

–Si eso quieres… Pero tú se lo vas a decir, Seiya.

–¡No! ¡Tú provocaste esto y tú lo terminas! –exclame exaltado.

–No, yo lo único que hice fue conseguirte a una chica perfecta para que pasaras con ella tu cumpleaños. Y si no quieres estar con la gatita, ese es tu problema, no el mío –dijo Haruka tal firmeza que era inútil tratar de discutir sus palabras.

Sabiendo perfectamente bien que Haruka iba a mantener su palabra, regrese de nuevo con Serena, que ahora sostenía en sus manos una copa de vino mientras esperaba.

–Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Serena.

–Descuida, no pasa nada –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Sí, pasa… verás –musite dando un suspiro–. Se nota que eres una mujer encantadora, pero…

–No digas más –dijo interrumpiéndome–. Esta es la primera vez que haces esto.

La mire sorprendido. –¿Acaso se me nota?

–La primera vez siempre se nota. A muchos hombres les avergüenza hacer esto, lo cual me parece absurdo porque no tiene nada de malo.

–Supongo que si… es solo que esto es algo nuevo para mí, y no estoy seguro de que quiera hacer esto.

–Ahh…

La sonrisa que dibujaba el rostro de Serena desapareció, dejando ver la decepción que ahora inunda su rostro. –Creo que era de esperar que el famoso Seiya Kou no quisiera salir con alguien como yo.

–No me malinterpretes, es que…

–No importa. Lo mejor es que me vaya. Buenas noches, Seiya.

Serena se alejo unos cuantos pasos de mí, pero al cabo de un momento regreso y me extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul que no me había percatado hasta ahora que traía consigo.

–Casi lo olvidaba. Haruka me comento que hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que te traje esto. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste.

–Gracias. No te hubieras molestado.

–No importa. Adiós, Seiya.

Ella salió del salón sin mirar atrás mientras yo aun sostenía el paquete que me entrego. Escuche no muy lejos las risas de Yaten y Taiki, haciendo llamar la atención de algunos de los presentes. Genial, debieron de haber disfrutado el espectáculo que di al dejar ir a Serena, más después de que me dio un regalo de cumpleaños.

Desenvolví el paquete que me dio Serena y me encontré un puñado de galletas con chispas de chocolate, mis favoritas. ¿Cómo rayos lo supo?

Y aun más importante ¿Por qué tuve que dejarla ir? Quizás su trabajo no me parezca de lo más convencional, pero eso es una pequeñez considerando que pocos minutos de conocerla me bastaron para darme cuenta de lo especial que es Serena.

Rápidamente salí del salón con la esperanza de alcanzarla. Por suerte para mí, la alcance en el lobby cuando estaba a unos pasos de salir del hotel. Estaba sorprendida de verme allí.

–¿Sucede algo, Seiya?

–La verdad, si. Lamento lo que te dije hace un momento, es solo que…

–En verdad no importa. Entiendo que no quieras hacer esto, y créeme que no eres el primero ni serás el último que no quiera salir conmigo.

–Es que ese es justamente el punto, Serena. Si quiero salir contigo.

–¿Enserio? –musito sorprendida.

–Sí. Mira… como te dije antes, es la primera vez que hago esto. Y todo esto es tan nuevo para mí que ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo deba actuar o que deba sentir.

–Solo relájate y se tu mismo. Créeme, con toda la experiencia que tengo en esto, sé que es lo mejor.

–Por supuesto… –musite recordándome que ella es una acompañante. Bueno, si Haruka la trajo para que estuviera conmigo hoy, voy a aprovecharlo. Después de todo, hoy es mi cumpleaños y no todos los días hago locuras como esta–. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos al baile y tomamos una copa? ¿O si quieres vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo?

–Como tú prefieras, Seiya.

Yo lo único que quiero es tenerla solo para mí, pero por más que quiera no puedo irme tan pronto del baile. Y además, me da mucha curiosidad de saber porque la llaman gatita ¿Será porque es muy buena en la cama?

¡Rayos! ¡Concéntrate y no pienses en eso!

–Viniste aquí para asistir a un baile de beneficencia, así que vamos.

Serena asintió con una sonrisa, me tomo del brazo y juntos regresamos al salón. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre nosotros –seguramente la mayoría pensó que ya no iba a volver–, pero sin duda lo que más note es que todas las mujeres lucían decepcionadas al verme al lado de mi hermosa acompañante, mientras que los hombres estaban celosos de mi buena suerte. Parece que después de todo este va a ser uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido.

–Sabes, hay algo que no deja de rondarme en la cabeza ¿Por qué te dicen gatita, Serena? –le pregunte en cuanto conseguí un par de copas de champan para ambos.

–Porque siempre me han gustado los animales, en especial los gatos, y como tengo muchos…

–Ya veo… aunque me parece que un sobrenombre más apropiado para ti seria bombón.

–¿Bombón?

–Sí, eres tan encantadora como un dulce y delicioso bombón.

Serena se ruborizo ante mis palabras. –Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho… Si quieres puedes llamarme así, Seiya.

–Por supuesto, Bombón –dije con una sonrisa–. Antes de que lo olvide, ¿tú hiciste las galletas?

–Sí, y es mi mayor y único talento en la cocina. ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas? ¿No te gustaron?

–Como no gustarme si las galletas con chispas de chocolate son mis favoritas –respondí con una sonrisa.

–¿Enserio? –musito sorprendida.

–¿No te lo dijo Haruka?

–No.

–Déjame adivinar, seguramente eres fan de Three Lights y tal vez lo escuchaste en alguna entrevista.

–Tampoco. Para ser honesta, no tenía idea de quién eres hasta que Haruka me hablo de esta cita.

–Debes de estar bromeando.

–Créeme que no. Si no fuera porque te investigue en internet, nunca habría sabido con certeza quién es Seiya Kou.

–Esto es totalmente nuevo. ¿Acaso vives en otro planeta, Bombón?

–A veces me parece que si –dijo ella con una pequeña risita –Lo que pasa es que por mi trabajo no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, y menos para estar al pendiente de la vida de los famosos.

–Claro, tu trabajo… –musite bebiendo un poco de mi copa. Por más que quiera, no debo olvidar que Serena es una acompañante.

–Sí. ¿Supongo que Haruka te habrá contado un poco de lo que hago?

–No me dijo mucho, pero me doy una idea de lo que haces.

–Mis amigos me dicen que podría hacer tantas cosas, pero a mí me gusta lo que hago. Me da una satisfacción indescriptible.

Asentí, obligándome a mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras trato de no pensar en sus palabras. ¿Por qué una chica tan encantadora como ella se dedica a esto? Tal vez si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, podríamos tener una relación formal.

Aunque pensándolo bien, es probable que aun exista esa posibilidad. Podría ayudarla a que dedique su vida a otra cosa muy diferente a acompañar a hombres solos que generalmente buscan de ella algo más que pasar el tiempo a su lado.

Estuvimos hablando de los respectivos gustos y pasatiempo de ambos, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común y lo mucho que me agrada su compañía. Eso sin duda me convenció aun más para ayudar a Bombón a que cambie de vida para que podamos tener una relación más formal, en donde el único hombre que exista para ella sea yo. Ahora solo me queda esperar el momento perfecto para plantearle esa cuestión.

Más tarde se anuncio la cena y Bombón y yo nos reunimos con mis hermanos, Ami, Mina, Haruka y Michiru. Por supuesto, y como era de esperarse, el principal tema de conversación fuimos Bombón y yo, mientras que no dejaba de fulminar a Haruka con la mirada por su idea de hoy. Después tendría tiempo más que suficiente para gritarle unas cuantas cosas por habérsele ocurrido hacerme una cita con una acompañante.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos a Seiya tan contento –comento Ami–. No hay duda de que ustedes hacen una linda pareja.

–Gracias –dijo Serena ligeramente ruborizada, con una sonrisa.

–Pero cuéntanos un poco más de ti, Serena –dijo Mina–. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Por las miradas que me dirigieron Yaten y Taiki, en un claro esfuerzo por no reírse, es obvio que no les dijeron a Ami y Mina cual es el trabajo de Serena.

¡Piensa rápido! Tengo que decir algo antes que Bombón.

–Soy veterinaria. Tengo un refugio de animales que esta a las afueras de la ciudad.

Casi me atraganto con el bocado de carne que tenía en mi boca al escucharla. ¿Veterinaria? Caray, ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido inventar algo tan bueno para ocultar la verdadera profesión de Bombón.

Yaten y Taiki, sabiendo la verdad sobre Serena, y al notar mi reacción por sus palabras, trataron de controlar sus risas pero estas no tardaron en volverse en enormes carcajadas. Las chicas miraron confundidas a mis hermanos por su reacción, es especial Serena, que casi parecía realmente ofendida por las risas de ellos por decir que es "veterinaria".

–¿Tiene algo de malo el hecho de que sea veterinaria?

–Claro que no, Serena –respondió Taiki un poco más tranquilo–. Discúlpanos a Yaten y a mí. Simplemente estaba pensando que debes de tratar con muchos animales todos los días.

–Obviamente es así.

–Por supuesto –musito Yaten con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Y por lo que veo, eso es algo que Seiya comprende. En especial porque debe de aprender a no ponerse celoso de todos los animales con quienes estés diariamente.

Fulmine con la mirada a mis hermanos por el rumbo en el que están llevando la conversación, en la que obviamente solo nosotros y Haruka sabemos que es lo que realmente están queriendo decir.

Por suerte, esta horrible conversación termino cuando Ami se disculpo con todos y se retiro de la mesa ya que es la encargada de dar el discurso en agradecimiento a todos los presentes por su apoyo en la recaudación de fondos para el área de pediatría del Hospital General de Tokio. Todos la escuchamos con atención mientras hablaba desde el estrado. Cuando Ami termino su discurso al finalizar la cena, inicio el baile y de inmediato lleve a Bombón a la pista de baile para alejarla de las risas y los comentarios de mal gusto de mis hermanos.

–Lamento mucho lo de hace rato, Bombón –me disculpe mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la balada que suena en el salón–. Mis hermanos suelen hacer estupideces como esas todo el tiempo.

–Descuida, he tenido citas mil veces peores que esta.

–¿Está cita conmigo es tan mala? –pregunte sorprendido y decepcionado, creía que se la estaba pasando bien a mi lado.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! –exclamo rápidamente–. No me malinterpretes, Seiya. Quizás la noche no comenzó con el pie derecho, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Me gusta mucho estar contigo.

–A mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo, Bombón. El simple hecho de que estés aquí ha hecho de este uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido.

Serena sonrió ruborizada por mis palabras. La estreche un poco más entre mis brazos sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el contacto visual y poco a poco incline mi cabeza hasta que mis labios se encontraron con los suyos.

Es curioso, pero besar a Bombón me parece tan natural como respirar. Nuestros labios se encontraron con una dulzura y suavidad indescriptibles que me hacen desear aún más. Y parece que a ella también le pasa lo mismo porque sus manos no tardaron en subir hasta mi rostro, acariciándome, enterrando una de sus manos en mi cabello para profundizar nuestro beso que con cada segundo que pasa se vuelve más intenso, haciendo que no tenga intención alguna de soltarla.

Finalmente, cuando sentí que ya no tenía aire en mis pulmones, me separe con lentitud de Bombón apenas lo necesario para respirar antes de volver a besarla.

Me siento como un adicto a su lado. No me basta con tener a Bombón entre mis brazos y besarla, necesito más de ella, lo necesito todo. No me importan todos los hombres con quienes haya estado anteriormente, ahora soy su presente y me gustaría mucho ser su futuro. De ahora en adelante, el único hombre en la vida de Bombón seré yo.

Bombón se separó lentamente de mí sin huir de mis brazos, ruborizada y con un brillo encantador en sus ojos celestes. Es lo más hermoso que he visto, y a este paso, algo me dice que terminare enamorándome de ella.

–Lo dicho, este es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido. Casi el mejor, podría añadir.

–¿Casi el mejor, Seiya? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa–. ¿Y qué crees que falte para que le quitemos ese casi, y sea el mejor?

–Bueno, ahora que lo dices, pienso que podría haber algo que convertiría este en mi mejor cumpleaños –dije mientras pienso como se lo diré, ya que jamás pensé que terminaría haciendo algo así.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Verás… No tengo idea de cómo suelas hacer esto, pero no importa. Quiero que entiendas que no me importa tu trabajo, ni tu pasado, porque solo quiero estar contigo, Bombón. Y hare lo que sea para ayudarte a cambiar de vida.

–No te entiendo. ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto confundida.

–De que no quiero que me veas como un cliente, sino como alguien que siente un verdadero interés por ti. Quiero estar contigo esta noche como quienes somos simplemente, Serena y Seiya. Por el dinero no te preocupes, no sé cuánto cobres por noche, pero eso no es problema y…

–Espera un momento –pidió ella totalmente desconcertada–. ¿Acaso crees que soy una prostituta?

–Acompañante, o lo que sea. En realidad el titulo no importa porque…

Me callé al ver lo sorprendida que está Serena por cada palabra que salía de mi boca, y podría jurar que está realmente ofendida por pensar que ella es una acompañante.

Di un largo suspiro al darme cuenta de lo que pasa –No eres una acompañante ¿verdad?

–No. Soy veterinaria tal y como les dije a tus hermanos en la cena. ¿Por qué pensabas que yo era una acompañante?

–Haruka.

El rostro de Serena se llenó de un gran enojo, que por suerte no va dirigido a mí. De inmediato se separó de mí y fue en busca de la causante de este embrollo. La seguí ya que yo también tenía que descargar mi furia contra Tenoh por haber ocasionado todo esto.

Rápidamente encontramos a Haruka, que estaba conversando con Yaten y Taiki. Sin darle tiempo de imaginar lo que se le venía encima, Serena le dio una cachetada a Haruka, lo cual dejo a Tenoh desconcertada por lo sucedido. Y a mí sorprendido ya que nunca nadie, ni siquiera yo, le ha hecho frente a Haruka como lo hizo Bombón.

Es oficial, me acabo de enamorar de Serena Tsukino.

–¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Haruka? –exclamo Serena furiosa–. Cuando me dijiste que me conseguirías una cita con Seiya Kou, no mencionaste que él iba a pensar que soy una acompañante.

–¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que el idiota de Kou pensara eso? –pregunto Haruka a la defensiva.

–No intentes librarte de esta –replique molesto–. ¿Ya lo olvidaste, Tenoh? Hace unos días en mi departamento dijiste que sería una buena idea que asistiera a este baile con una acompañante, y cuando te vi con Serena esta noche y me la presentaste, fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos.

–Sí, y te equivocaste en la ecuación –dijo Taiki.

–¿Ustedes sabían la verdad? –pregunte sorprendido.

–Nos lo contó Haruka mientras tú le decías a Serena que no podías salir con ella –explico Yaten.

–Lo cual me decepciono de ti, Kou –dijo Haruka–. Te prometí traerte a la chica perfecta para ti y casi la dejas ir.

–Porque que creía que... –musite mientras terminaba de atar todos los cabos sueltos–. Hay algo que no entiendo. Bombón, cuando dijiste que se notaba que esta era mi primera vez, te referías a…

–Una cita a ciegas.

Eso lo explica, ya que nunca había estado en una cita a ciegas. Y por todo lo que me había dicho Serena a lo largo de la noche, es obvio que ella si ha estado en muchas.

–Yo creía que Haruka me había traído a esta cita a ciegas con las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero ya me di cuenta de que no fue así –dijo Serena aun molesta–. Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

–Mira, gatita, yo sé que esto se me salió un poco de las manos, pero…

–No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones –la interrumpió Serena–. Y si quieres solucionar el lio que armaste esta noche, me vas a ayudar a que sean adoptados todos los animales que tengo en el refugio, y no solo eso, te encargaras del cuidado de todos ellos, y eso incluye alimentarlos, bañarlos y limpiar sus heces.

–No exageres, gatita, las cosas no son para tanto –dijo Haruka en un intento de librarse de las labores que le pedía Bombón. Pero por la firme mirada de Serena, era obvio que no iba a admitir un no por respuesta.

Me pregunto cuántos animales tendrá en Bombón en su refugio para que Tenoh no quiera realizar las tareas que le pidió.

–De acuerdo, lo que tú digas –dijo Tenoh con resignación–. Es más, gatita, si quieres puedo organizar una campaña en la que Three Lights esté al frente de la adopción de mascotas.

–Eso sería grandioso, porque tengo muchos animalitos que están necesitados de amor –dijo Serena con alegría–. Y espero que ellos pongan el ejemplo adoptando a un cachorrito.

–Por supuesto –dijeron Yaten y Taiki al mismo tiempo. Parece que no quieren acompañar a Haruka en sus labores en el refugio de Bombón.

–Y tú, Seiya…

–Yo también adoptare a un cachorro –dije rápidamente con mi mejor sonrisa.

–Perfecto –respondió ella sonriendo, complacida.

Creo que mis hermanos y Haruka, en especial ella, no comparten del todo la felicidad de Bombón por lo que hizo para ajustar cuentas por lo que paso esta noche, así que se escabulleron tan rápido que ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de impedir que se fueran. No importa, ya mañana me las arreglare para hacerlos pagar por su chiste de hacerme creer que Bombón era una acompañante.

Por ahora, lo único que me importa es disfrutar de su compañía.

–Creo que esta ha sido la cita más extraña que he tenido –dijo Serena.

–Lo mismo digo… En verdad lamento mucho lo que paso, Bombón. Jamás imagine que las cosas se dieran de este modo.

–Descuida, no fue tu culpa. Solo quisiera saber una cosa… ¿En verdad querías acostarte conmigo creyendo que yo era una acompañante?

–Bueno… yo… si –confesé con honestidad–. Considerando que este ha sido el cumpleaños en el que más locuras he hecho, y más incluyendo el hecho de que me enamore de ti sin importarme quien eras supuestamente.

–Por favor, Seiya. No estás enamorado de mí.

–Después de ver como pusiste a Tenoh en su lugar por lo que hizo, eso realmente ayudara a que termine perdidamente enamorado de ti –dije con honestidad–. Lo que te dije hace un rato es cierto. Realmente me interesas y quiero estar contigo, Bombón…. Aunque ahora que me di cuenta de que no eres una acompañante, no creo que lleguemos a la cama esta noche.

Serena se rio ante mi pequeña broma –Es una lástima que tu fantasía se haya desvanecido al saberse la verdad, porque estaba considerando seriamente hacer el amor contigo esta noche.

–¿Enserio? –musite sorprendido. Eso si no lo esperaba.

–Sí. No es algo que suela hacer en la primera cita. De hecho nunca lo he hecho antes en la primera cita, pero contigo… Me gustas mucho, Seiya, y podría hacer una excepción por ser tu cumpleaños. Es más, si quieres podríamos fingir que soy una acompañante y tú un cliente que contrató mis servicios.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de volver realidad sus palabras y cumplir esa fantasía. No hay duda de que Bombón nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme.

La estreche entre mis brazos y la bese, dándole una pequeña muestra de lo impaciente que estoy por estar a solas con ella.

–Vámonos de aquí, Bombón –musite sobre sus labios.

Ella simplemente asintió, la tome de la mano y rápidamente salimos del salón. En cuanto llegamos al lobby, de inmediato nos encaminamos a la recepción y pedí que nos dieran la mejor suite que tuvieran disponible.

–Creí que íbamos a ir a tu departamento, o a mi casa.

–No creo aguantar tanto hasta llegar allá. Te deseo, Bombón –me incline para besarla en el cuello–. Además, estando aquí le podemos dar un poco más de realismo a la fantasía de la acompañante y su cliente.

–De acuerdo. Pero en ese caso, vamos a hacer todo lo que yo diga.

–¿Qué no se supone que hay que darle al cliente lo que pida?

–¿Y qué es lo que pides, Seiya? –pregunto ella en un tono muy sensual–. Recuerda que es tu cumpleaños y te daré todo lo que quieras.

–Lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado esta noche y hagas conmigo todo lo que quieras.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos, haciendo que deseara tenerla desnuda cuanto antes. Por suerte, tan pronto como nos entregaron la llave de la suite, prácticamente corrimos al elevador y en cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron, acorrale a Bombón contra una de las paredes y nos besamos hasta quedar sin aliento, mientras le apretaba el trasero y la estrechaba contra mi cuerpo para que sintiera mi erección.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Bombón y yo salimos al pasillo, dirigiéndonos a toda prisa a la suite. En cuanto llegamos a la puerta, saque la llave para abrirla, algo que no me fue fácil porque ella me abrazo por detrás, descendiendo su mano hasta mi miembro para acariciarlo por encima de mi pantalón, haciéndome gemir. A este paso no creo aguantar mucho.

En cuanto logre abrir la puerta, entramos a la suite rápidamente y bese con ansiedad a Bombón mientras nuevamente la acorralaba contra la pared. Pero un instante después ella me aparto colocando sus manos en mi pecho.

–Espera, Seiya…

–No. No hay porque esperar –replique buscando sus labios nuevamente, pero ella me lo impidió.

–Solo un momento. Creo que deberías ponerte cómodo antes de que continuemos.

Bombón tomo mi mano y juntos atravesamos la suite, que esta tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, hasta que nos detuvimos a solo unos pasos de la cama. Lentamente, Serena me quito el saco y lo puso en una silla cercana, en donde no tardo en reunirse mi corbata, tras lo que empezó a desabrochar mi camisa, dejando pequeños y húmedos besos por mi piel.

Intente tomarla entre mis brazos para estrecharla más a mi cuerpo, pero tomo mis brazos y los mantuvo a mis costados.

–No –musito mientras seguía besando mi pecho–. Aun no puedes tocarme.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Recuerdas que dijiste que me dejarías hacer lo que quisiera contigo?

Asentí ante sus palabras

–Y eso incluye que hagas lo que te pido. Confía en mí, esto te va a gustar, Seiya –musito besándome en la comisura de los labios, mientras bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón–. Por algo contrataste mis servicios, para hacerte disfrutar esta noche.

Sonreí mientras ella continuaba desvistiéndome con una tortuosa lentitud. Bombón se está tomando muy enserio su papel de acompañante, y a mi esta fantasía me excita tanto que me estoy poniendo más duro que nunca.

–¿No crees que llevas puesta demasiada ropa, Bombón? –le pregunte una vez que estuve completamente desnudo, pero ella aun no comenzaba a desvestirse–. Tus servicios no incluyen el que uses ropa esta noche.

–Es verdad, tienes razón.

Bombón bajo el cierre de su vestido y unos instantes después, este cayó a sus pies mostrándome su cuerpo que luce una sexy lencería de encaje, medias y zapatos de tacón alto. Pero todas sus prendas no tardaron en reunirse con su vestido, hasta finalmente quedar desnuda frente a mí.

Rompió la corta distancia que nos separaba, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos mientras Bombón pegaba su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome sentir su calidez.

–¿Ya puedo tocarte?

–Me encantaría decirte que si… pero todavía no.

–Pero…

Me silenció con un beso pequeño. Un instante después, sentí como tomaba mi miembro con su mano, deslizándola suavemente de arriba abajo.

–Bombón…

–No hables, solo siente –musito besándome en la comisura de los labios–. Déjame complacerte.

Sus labios viajaron por mi cuello mientras avanzábamos a la cama. Me empujo con una mano hasta que me senté a la orilla de la cama y Bombón se arrodillaba entre mis piernas, mientras su mano seguía acariciando mi miembro y sus labios descendiendo por mi cuerpo. Un instante después, ella cubrió mi miembro con su boca.

Coloque mis manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello suavemente, gimiendo mientras me dejo llevar por lo maravilloso que es sentir como ella chupa y lame mi erección. Me parece que explotare en cualquier momento, pero antes de hacerlo, Bombón se detuvo. La mire sorprendido por lo que hizo, pero creo que es mejor así. Quiero estar dentro de ella cuando llegue al orgasmo.

La tome entre mis brazos para acercarla a mí, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y nos besamos con intensidad mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para no dejarla ir. Mis labios marcaron un sendero de besos por su rostro, su oído, su cuello y sus hombros, arrancándole pequeños gemidos. Cuando llegue a sus senos, no me basto con solo besarlos así que no tarde en succionarlos y lamerlos con necesidad. No podía parar de chupar, lamer y besar sus senos. Y por sus constantes gemidos, ella tampoco quiere que me detenga.

Sin abandonar sus senos, mi mano descendió hasta su sexo, que está totalmente húmedo. Ella se estremeció entre mis brazos cuando toque su clítoris con perezosos movimientos circulares. Busque nuevamente los labios de Bombón, que me recibieron con deseo mientras continuaba acariciando su sexo.

Mis terminaciones amenazaban con hacerse añicos si no estaba dentro de Bombón pronto. Ella me beso nuevamente, acariciando mi espalda mientras yo colocaba mis manos en sus caderas y la subí un poco para que quedara a la altura de mi miembro. La baje lentamente, volviéndonos uno solo. Sus ojos se cerraron con un gemido ante el placer de nuestra unión, tras lo que se empezó a moverse.

Se movió primero en círculos y después lentamente de arriba abajo. Verla envuelta en medio del placer mientras dice mi nombre en medio de gemidos, es la imagen más hermosa y erótica que pueda existir. Me enloquece y excita tanto que no creo que pueda existir un momento más perfecto que este. Busque sus labios y me recibieron con necesidad mientras la tomaba del trasero, subiendo así un poco más la intensidad de nuestros movimientos.

Bombón está haciendo lo que quiere de mí. Sé que no tardare mucho en culminar, y por su mirada, se que lo mismo es para ella.

Unos momentos después, Bombón y yo gritamos de placer cuando nos atravesó el orgasmo con intensidad. La estreche un poco más mientras me derramaba en su interior. Con nuestras respiraciones aun agitadas, ella me beso suavemente y la arrastre conmigo cuando me tumbe sobre la cama.

La mano de Bombón se poso en mi pecho, trazando figuras invisibles mientras yo acariciaba suavemente su espalda, disfrutando de la paz y felicidad que siento. Esto sin duda es lo más maravilloso que he experimentado en toda mi vida.

–Definitivamente este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

–¿Por qué hiciste el amor con tu acompañante, Seiya? –pregunto ella alzando su rostro.

–En parte –respondí besando su frente–. Pero principalmente, porque te conocí y ha sido maravilloso lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora. Al igual que así será lo que viviremos más adelante.

–¿Más adelante? ¿Eso significa que tendremos una segunda cita?

–Una segunda, tercera y todas las que quieras mientras no te aburras de mí.

–Dudo mucho que algún día me aburra de ti

–Siendo así, ¿qué dices, Bombón? Conozco un restaurante de comida italiana que te encantara, podríamos cenar allí mañana.

–Suena perfecto –dijo ella con una sonrisa, tras lo me beso–. ¿Pero sabes que más seria perfecto?

–Ni idea.

Bombón descendió su mano hasta mi miembro, acariciándolo nuevamente de arriba abajo, haciendo que recuperara su forma.

–Aun no he terminado, Seiya Kou.

–Ni yo contigo, Bombón –dije con una sonrisa haciéndola girar en la cama hasta que ella quedo debajo de mí –Pero ahora es mi turno de hacer lo que desee contigo.

–Que suerte que la noche es muy larga.

Una sonrisa sensual apareció en el rostro de Bombón. La bese y nuevamente nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión.

Lo dicho, este es mi mejor cumpleaños, y todo porque lo he compartido al lado de mi chica perfecta.

**FIN**


End file.
